The prevalence of video capture continues to follow an increase in availability of client devices that include this functionality, such as mobile phones, tablets, and so on. However, in conventional techniques the capture of images as part of the video is given greater priority than the capture of corresponding audio. For example, cameras included in these mobile client devices continue to increase to support increased richness and features.
On the other hand, audio captured by the mobile client devices is limited by an ability of microphones to capture desired audio that is to be output along with the images. This may be due to a variety of different factors, such as optimization of the microphones for phone usage and thus “up close” capture of audio, a distance between the mobile client device and a source of the audio, and so forth. Consequently, limitations of the audio may adversely affect a user's experience with the output of the images as part of the video, thereby decreasing the overall experience as a whole and thus may cause users to forgo the experience in instances in which the audio is likely to be corrupted.